gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tow Truck
The Vapid Tow Truck, or Towtruck, is, as implied, a name for a series of hook-and-chain tow trucks featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Lost and Damned downloadable episodic pack for Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The name of the tow truck in GTA San Andreas and The Lost and Damned are rendered in a single word, "Towtruck". Each variant of the towtruck sports amber flashing lights that can only be operated in Grand Theft Auto V by tapping the horn button. Design GTA 2 The Tow Truck debuted in GTA 2 as a towing vehicle based on the chassis of a Chevrolet COE, and a cab design similar to certain large trucks in the game (including the Van, Ice Cream Van, Hot Dog Van and the G4 Bank Van); the vehicle is also available with yellow body color only. The vehicle also lacks any towing ability, unlike the Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX. It is only in Multiplayer, so most people who have GTA 2 have never driven it. TowTruck-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's early design of GTA 2's "Tow Truck". TowTruck-GTA2.png|A "Tow Truck" in GTA 2. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Tow Truck gains the ability to tow other vehicles. This can be very useful for transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. It can also tow other types of vehicles, including helicopters and airplanes. The Tow Truck, somewhat, resembles a seventh generation F-Series Ford Wrecker. A fun thing to do with this ability is to spawn as many Tow Trucks the player desires and connect all those trucks, as if it were a train. HD Universe GTA The Lost and Damned The Vapid Towtruck in GTA IV's The Lost and Damned appears to be the same make as the Slamvan, which resembles a second generation Ford F-Series tow truck. However, the headlights and grille look like they are from a 1975-'79 Ford Econoline van, and the windshield and door tops awkwardly appear to be from a 1980's Ford F-Series. Constantly featuring "Native Engines" company logos on its doors, it is rusty and in disrepair, and has a distorted horn, much like the "beater" variants of the Emperor, Sabre, and Vigero. As in GTA 2, the Towtruck is incapable of towing anything. GTA V There are two different Tow Trucks featuring in GTA V. The regular Towtruck looks the same as in The Lost and Damned. This Tow Truck is capable of being customized in Los Santos Customs like any other vehicle, as well as capable of being stored in any garage owned by the player. It is capable of lifting and towing any vehicle it hooks to, including transport trucks and attached trailers, although you will require all available engine upgrades and a flat surface to make any progress. It is also capable of creating a chain and staying attached to other vehicles even if they player is not in it, meaning you can create large chains of tow trucks strung together without them despawning. These trucks can be found spawning in Paleto Bay coming in off the northern section of the highway, or in tow. The second variant is the Large Tow Truck, which is larger than the regular Tow Truck and has a more modern appearance. The Large Tow Truck is significantly less common than the regular Tow Truck. Performance Despite being a tow truck, the Tow Truck in GTA San Andreas is very fast, but has a tad understeer. It is perfect for off-road, because of its soft suspensions, great grip, and powerful V8 engine. It is also a durable vehicle, and can even survive a collision with Rhino (which normally blows up weaker vehicles on impact). This can be especially helpful when the Los Santos Riots break out, as it can take quite a number of bullets and survive close up explosions. It handles about the same as the Sadler, only faster, with a stronger engine, and the ability to tow. It ties with other pickup trucks like the Yosemite, in overall performance. Gallery HD Universe The Towtruck in TLAD is considerably inferior in performance, possessing average acceleration (owed largely to its light weight) and top speed, but possesses poor steering which requires the aid of brakes to corner sharply. Its rear wheel drive configuration and slightly overpowered engine also results in the Towtruck suffering from minor sliding after tight turns. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Tow Truck are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **Grand Theft Auto V'': Rebel Radio. * Oddly, in GTA San Andreas, the Tow Truck shares the same horn with the Super GT. * In GTA San Andreas, if large or heavy vehicles are towed by the Tow Truck, some glitches may occur. For example, towing a Dozer and turning the Tow Truck sharply in any direction will throw the two vehicles in opposite directions with great force. Also, if you tow a Packer with some vehicles on its back, the vehicles may sometimes be thrown into the air with great force, and the Packer may catch on fire and explode. * In The Lost and Damned, the tow truck has the same horn as the beater Vigero. * The TLAD version of the tow truck doesn't have reversing lights. This also applies to the Intruder, Super Diamond, Contender, Super Drop Diamond and several other vehicles. * In Grand Theft Auto V you may purchase the towtruck company and begin towtruck mini-missions once completing Tonya's stranger missions. * The Tow Truck in GTA V and TLAD shares its truck bed with the Bobcat but with a different bumper and tail lights and modified bed sides. This is a reference to the Chevrolet stepside trucks (which the Bobcat in GTA IV is based on) which kept the same basic bed design well into the 80s. Locations GTA 2 * The vehicle is only available in the game's multiplayer modes, as it cannot be found in any districts in Anywhere City or any single-player missions. GTA San Andreas * Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard * Usually seen driving around Ocean Docks and its vicinity. * Usually seen driving around at the LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas. GTA The Lost and Damned * Usually driving around Bohan. * Usually driving around in Northern Alderney if you ride any of the TLAD bikes, e.g. Hexer. * Spawns all around Alderney. Usually Berchem, Normandy, Leftwood, Alderney City, or Westdyke * Sometimes seen driving around Northwood or North Holland * Spawns more frequently when driving around in a Slamvan GTA V * A smaller tow truck spawns outside Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay. * Can also be spotted on the road being driven on highways * A towtruck spawns on the end of a small road off the Route 68 Approach between the Zancudo River region and the Grand Senora Desert. See Also *Large Tow Truck Navigation }} de:Abschleppwagen es:Towtruck fi:Towtruck fr:Tow Truck pl:Laweta ru:Tow Truck Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid